The art of Jealouscy.
by Kero
Summary: Serena and Heero go out with eachother
1. Get away Relena come on Darien

The art of jealousy  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Note: After I wrote crossed wires and I got a review from Lily_usagi-chan saying how much He/She (I presume a she) enjoyed it and how great a Serena and Heero romance would be. I thought it over and I came up with two different ideas maybe I would do the other idea one day but this is the first idea. This one is dedicated to Lily_usagi-san for giving me the idea.  
  
Disclamer:I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon OW all right I give I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. (Can you get that gun away from my back now Heero)?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Serena wake up" said Luna trying to wake her.  
"Luna give me a few... more... minutes... p..l...e....a.....s......e......." said Serena as she droped off to sleep   
"But Serena don't you remember," Luna sighed "its time for..."  
"SCHOOL" Serena yelled. Serena ran out of the door.  
"But Serena its Saturday" Luna yelled after her.  
"Oh" said Serena. "THEN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP" she yelled at the black feline.  
"Because you are going to the mall with Amy and Mina" Luna told her strictly.  
"Oh right" said Serena and she went to have breakfast.  
  
In a house down the street two boys the same age as the Sailor scouts watched TV. The phone rang.  
"Hello Duo Maxwell speaking" said one of them he had long brown hair done in a plat. He was American.  
"......."  
"Oh right" said Duo "Hey Heero its for you" he handed his Japanese friend who had short spiky brown friend the phone.  
"Hello" said Heero coldly.  
"......."  
"You"  
"......."  
"For the last time Relena"  
"......."  
"I don't care how cute and wonderful I am goodbye" Heero hung up.  
"How's Relena" Duo asked.  
"You knew," said Heero sounding enraged.  
"You can't hide forever," Duo said.  
"You could have said I was at the mall," Heero said.  
"Heero she was at the mall I could hear the crowds" Duo protested.  
"Whatever I'm going to the mall to straighten Relena out," Heero said leaving the house.   
  
At the mall Serena, Amy and Mina was looking at nice perfumes when they heard arguing. They investigated and discovered it was Heero and Relena arguing.  
"But Heero" said Relena "I love you"  
"But I don't share your feelings" Heero answered coldly. Heero left the store and headed towards the gun store.  
Serena, Amy and Mina left the shop quietly and went towards the arcade.  
"What a fuss" Mina exclaimed.   
"I've seen them at school" Amy said. "She seems to follow him around like a Matt Ishida fan"  
"Well I hope we bump into Darien while we are in there" Serena said.  
  
"How did that conversation with Darien go?" asked Mina.  
"Please Mina don't ask" Serena said as cold as Heero. Serena bumped into Darien as usual and he took the Mickey of her hair by calling her meatball head.  
"Maybe you should try and make Darien jealous" Amy suggested.  
"Maybe it could work," said Serena smiling "but who else would go out with me"  
"Rei could come up with a few suggestions," Mina muttered.  
"I have to try" Serena cried "but who would go out with me"   
"Me" said Heero.  
"Hey its you from the perfume shop" Amy pointed out.  
"The very same" said Heero with a grin. "It sounds to me you need a boy friend to make some Darien guy jealous and I need a girl friend to get Peacecraft off my back so maybe we could come to an arrangement.  
"OK" said Serena happily and shook hands with Heero.  
  
To be continued.  



	2. arangeing deception

The art of Jealousy  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Note: This is the second part to last night's story. Congrats to AngelicMyotiswomon for noticing the Digimon reference. Before you guys who did not notice it go back for another look I'll give you a clue. The clue is that Amy says it.   
  
Disclamer:I own... (Heero sticks gun in my back) my watch err yeah (Heero puts gun down) I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"WHAT" Luna shouted.  
"What do you mean what?" Serena told Luna "This will get Darien in my arms for sure"  
"I don't know Serena" Luna explained "it could drive him away"  
"Oh you are a party pooper Luna" Serena said happily "what could possibly go wrong"  
  
"WHAT" Duo shouted.  
"What do you mean what?" Heero told Duo "This will get Peaecraft off my back for sure"  
"I don't know Heero" Duo explained, "it may make her more determined"  
"Come on Duo" Heero said grinning, "What could possibly go wrong"  
  
On Monday Serena and Heero decided to meet during lunch to organise a first date. Amy walked down the corridor and saw something that made her weak at the knees. Trowa Barton.  
"Hey Amy" he said nervously as he passed. Amy stood there as he walked away and said nothing.  
"Yo Trowa" yelled out a voice from behind her.  
"Hey Quatre" said Trowa waving to his friend.  
"What are you looking at?" Quatre asked.  
"Her" said Trowa pointing to Amy who at this point was walking away. Quatre grinned.  
"well you'll never guess what Heero has done now," Quatre asked.  
"He didn't try and kill the headmaster Mr Muyo again" Trowa sighed.  
"No no you know Amy's friend Serena" Quatre asked.   
"Yeah" Trowa answered.  
"Well he is pretending to go out with her because Relena won't take a hint," Quatre told him.  
"How much is she being paid?" joked Trowa.   
"She isn't" Quatre explained "she wants that guy Darien so she and Heero are going out to make him jealous"   
"So that's her game" Trowa said.  
The two boys walked to class unknowing of the problems ahead.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE THINKING" yelled Rei.  
"I don't know Rei" Mina told her friend but I was talking to a guy named Duo and apparently Heero has tried to kill the headmaster Mr Myuo"  
"I hope she decides to go back to her scenes soon" Lita said behind her "She may be in danger"  
  
At lunch Serena met Heero at a lunch table.  
"So when do we go out and show Relena I am not interested in her?" Heero said very keen.  
"Tomorrow do you agree" Serena asked.  
"Tomorrow sounds good to me," said Heero grinning. Serena suddenly felt strange.  
"Good it's a date," said Serena and she flashed a smile. Heero suddenly felt strange.  
  
To be continued  
  



	3. Amy + Trowa

The art of Jealousy  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Note:You guys love this fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I have also had feedback on the Amy/Trowa realationship. Maybe I should make a Amy/Trowa fic when I've done this one.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a cold Tuesday evening in March. It had been snowing during the day.  
"strange weather" Amy said to herself as she ran to Trowa's house.  
  
"But Trowa you have to help me" Amy pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Amy but I can't just stop Heero because not even 20 tanks could stop Heero" Trowa said with regret in his voice.  
"Trowa you and Heero are good friends right" Amy pointed out.  
"But he won't lisen to me Amy" Trowa explained.  
"I understand" said Amy sounding hurt. "Goodbye Trowa" said Amy as she left "see you tomorow" and she left.  
Trowa looked down at the floor. You blew it Trowa he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah Rei Trowa won't help me" Amy told Rei on the phone.  
"......"  
"Maybe you were wrong about Trowa and me"  
"..... .... .."  
"Yeah forget Trowa for now start opperation split Bunny and the assasin" Amy finnished and hung up.  
  
Serena looked in the mirror. She was due to meet Heero in a few minites so when she was sure that her dress was perfect she left.  
"Leater Luna" she yelled as she rushed out of her room towards the frount door. She opened the door and saw Heero there. "Wow Heero you didn't have to pick me up" Serena smiled. Heero felt strange again.  
"This will make it realistic" Heero assured her.   
  
Amy, Rei, Mina and Lita waited in the park for them to arrive. Someone tapped Amy on the soldier. Amy looked round and saw Trowa.  
"Trowa" said Amy in surprize and delight.  
"Amy I need to talk to you..." Trowa started.  
"So do I" Amy interupted.  
"Guys" Mina wispered "their comming.  
"Trowa get down" Amy hissed. Rei pushed him down.  
Trowa landed on Amy's lips.  
Serena and Heero walked past the group in the bushes quickly. When Rei turned around she noticed that Trowa and Amy had started kissing in the bush. Rei, Lita and Mina smiled and left them to it.  
  
To be conntinued  
  
  
  
  



	4. The one you guys have been waiting for.

The art of Jealousy  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (Happy now Heero)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leaving Amy and Trowa to their own devises Rei, Lita and Mina followed Serena and Heero. Serena and Heero exited the park and headed towards the cinema.   
"Heero" said Serena  
"Yes bunny" said Heero using the nickname Serena made him use.  
"I have the feeling we are being followed" Serena pointed out.  
"Yeah" Heero added, "What do you suggest"  
"Lets lose the split up crew by pretending to go to the movies but going to the burger bar instead"  
"Good idea Bunny" Heero agreed and they headed towards the fast food bar.  
  
"I CAN'T BELEVE IT" Rei yelled in despair. She had missed the couple at the movies and was really mad. It was obvious to her they avoided them.  
"Lets go home Rei" Lita said, "Its obvious we won't stop them at least not tonight anyway. Amy and Trowa walked towards them.  
"Where were you" Mina teased. The entire colour drained from the couple's faces.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Heero" Serena said as Heero walked her to her home. Their lips were closing all the time.   
"Me too Bunny" said Heero. Their lips came together and they kissed.  
In a few moments they both let go and smiled. They suddenly frowned in horror. They kissed and enjoyed it.  
Serena ran into the house and Heero went home alone.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know this part is a bit smaller but the next and last part is gonna be longer. Hope to get it done this weekend.  
  
H84   
  



	5. Duo, Amy and Trowa-The matchmakers. (Fin...

The art of jealousy  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclamer:I don't own SM or GW.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So let me get this straight," Amy asked. "On the date with Heero on Tuesday you guys kissed"  
"Yep" said Serena glumly.  
"So what's the problem?" Amy asked.  
"I liked it Amy" Serena yelled.  
"Now you have a problem," said Amy.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Duo asked. On your date with Serena on Tuesday you guys kissed"  
"Yep" said Heero coldly.  
"So what's the problem?" Duo asked.  
"I liked it Duo TELL ANYONE AND DIE" Heero yelled.  
"Now you have a problem," said Duo.  
  
On Thursday during school lunchtime Trowa met Duo in the lunchroom.  
"Yo Trowa" Duo yelled motioning his friend to sit with him.  
"OK but I'm meeting Amy in the library in a few minutes so I won't be staying long" Trowa said sitting down.  
"Does she eat" Duo asked  
"Yeah at home" Trowa said, "its great she works so hard".  
"Man are you smitten" Duo muttered.  
"Do you know how Heero felt about Tuesday" Trowa asked.  
"You mean the... mump" Duo was stopped as Trowa quietened him with his mouth.  
"Yeah" Trowa replied, "I can bet Heero didn't like it" he sighed.  
"You don't know how wrong you are" chuckled Duo.  
"What" said Trowa.   
"Nothing" Said Duo realising what he just said.  
"No you said that Heero has feelings for Serena" Trowa said.  
"Big deal you know she won't return his feelings" replied Duo.  
"You don't know that" Said Trowa smiling.  
  
Amy sat in the school library alone. She looked up and saw Trowa with Duo well in tow coming in.  
"I was worried" Amy said "I thought you decided to have your lunch like I told you today"  
"But he said... ooff" went Duo as Trowa jabbed him with his arm.  
"We just talking about Tuesday night" Trowa told her.  
"What you mean with Serena and Heero I thought I told you to keep quiet," Amy scolded.  
"But Heero loves Serena" Duo said speaking up.  
"Really" said Amy grinning, "Are you two thinking what I'm thinking"  
"Yep" said Trowa smiling into Amy's eyes.  
  
"OK Amy here is Heero's locker" said Duo showing Amy and Trowa where his best friend kept his schoolbooks.  
"Perfect" said Amy as she squeezed a letter in the door crack.  
"Now we have both letters placed its time to get them together" Trowa smiled.  
  
Serena went to her locker and saw a letter in the door crack. She opened it and read the letter inside.  
Dear Serena  
I have been having certain feelings since Tuesday. Meet me tonight in the park. My feelings will be no longer an act.  
Heero  
Serena smiled, as now she knew Heero share her feelings.  
  
Heero went to his locker and saw a letter in the door crack. He opened it and read the letter inside.  
Dear Heero  
I have been having feelings for you since Tuesday. Meet me tonight in the park. My feelings will no longer be an act.   
Serena  
Heero grinned.  
  
That night Heero walked into the park. He started to wonder what he was going to say. At the other end of the park Serena came in wondering what she should say to Heero. They met at the pond in the middle.  
"Hey Heero" yelled Serena.  
"Hi Serena" Heero replied. They were both very nervous.  
"You wanted to say something," she asked.  
"Strange I was about to say the same thing unless," said Heero heading towards the bush. "We are being spied on" He picked 3 people out of the bush. It was Amy, Trowa and Duo.  
"AMY" yelled Serena.  
"DUO" yelled Heero.   
"YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT MY FEELINGS" they both yelled at the same time. They looked at each other discovering that they loved each other. They kissed in the moonlight happily knowing they were now together.  
  
T  
H  
END  
  



End file.
